


save me...as many times as it takes

by chrobins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: “Kiss me.” Keith whispered, the nearby moons and stars that passed by casting an ethereal glow on his cheeks, his watering eyes. His voice was soft; Shiro knew he couldn’t wiggle his way out this time. “Kiss me.” He begged, pressing flush against Shiro, showing him just how much he meant to Keith. Every other time Shiro had managed to brush him off, to tell him no and move on. This time, Shiro caved.





	save me...as many times as it takes

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place after the paladins rescue shiro in season 3 but before shiro comes back out to everyone
> 
> brief mention that they had somewhat of a relationship pre-voltron during their garrison times

It took just a tick, just the hairs standing on the back of his neck as the black lion reacted strangely. Keith didn’t have any doubt at all; Shiro had come home. Adrenaline took over from then, eyes scanning the empty space in front of him until he saw the Galra pod floating aimlessly. It didn’t take very long for the black lion to scoop it up, bringing Shiro aboard safely; and Keith had never felt happier in his life.

 

He raced towards the back, reaching for the pod and helping the weak Shiro out. “Shiro...Shiro, Shiro…” Keith murmured his name like a mantra, cradling him safely once Keith pried him from the old pod. “Shiro, hey...it’s me…” He said between tears, running a hand along his cheek and finding pure bliss in the shallow breaths from his leader. His  _ everything. _

 

Shiro didn’t speak; he looked to weak to do so, too comfortable to move much. As soon as they arrived at the castle, Keith had him shuffled quickly to a healing pod, never taking his eyes off of him. He had done this before...lost Shiro to the abyss of space and what felt like an eternity of emptiness and loneliness. But Keith was done losing Shiro. He wasn’t going to go through that again. Anywhere Shiro went, Keith went. Separation felt like death.

 

It takes an entire day inside the pod for Shiro to walk on his own. It took him nearly two weeks before he was up and ready to help lead Voltron again. But Keith was with him the entire time; he didn’t dare take his eyes off of him any longer. And if his body caved to exhaustion, then he’d be right by Shiro’s side, not losing him to anything. 

 

“Keith…” Shiro’s voice was hoarse; better, but not great. Being a light sleeper, Keith woke immediately to the soft call of his name, eyes flashing open in a panic. “I’m okay…” Shiro spoke first, trying not to alert Keith any more than he might already have. “I wanted to know if you were awake.”

 

“Just call my name and I’ll be here.” Keith replied quickly, sitting up to match Shiro’s position on the bed. Judging by the lack of noise outside, everyone else was probably asleep. “Are you hungry? Thirsty? I can fix you something eas—”

 

“No…” Shiro interrupted, a gentle had one Keith’s arm. “I’m fine...I just...I wanted...I mean...what…” He stopped, unable to think of the right words that wouldn’t make Keith upset. His glancing between them was enough for Keith to catch on.

 

Keith huffed. “I’d be a fool if I just left you here by yourself. You’d probably push yourself too hard, or you’ll just wallow in whatever emotions you’re going through right now.” Keith took a deep breath, letting his brief annoyance subside. “I’ve lost you twice, Shiro...and I’m not about to let a third time happen.”

 

Keith’s words ring heavy in Shiro’s ears. He had tried skirting around it before, but Keith was persistent and stubborn. He wouldn’t let Shiro go without hearing his two cents. And with a second loss, Keith was even moreso unable to take Shiro out of his sight. His eyes were stern, firm. Anyone would have taken his gaze as unyielding, sharp...anyone except Shiro. They’d known each other the longest; Shiro could see past the high walls of defense Keith put up for protection. He could see the softness in his eyes, the way they almost looked ready to tear. 

 

“Keith…” Shiro’s voice was soft, sore. He didn’t think he’d had the guts to take Keith into his life more than a friend...more than a brother. He thought he could push his feelings aside and focus on the greater good ahead of him. He thought he was strong enough without it.

 

But seeing Keith going through this turmoil  _ because  _ of him was too much. He had disappeared not once, but  _ twice. _ Keith didn’t deserve that...he deserved someone better. But Keith seemed immoveable on the subject; nothing would amount to having anyone but Shiro.

 

“Kiss me.” Keith whispered, the nearby moons and stars that passed by casting an ethereal glow on his cheeks, his watering eyes. His voice was soft; Shiro knew he couldn’t wiggle his way out this time. “Kiss me.” He begged, pressing flush against Shiro, showing him just how much he meant to Keith. Every other time Shiro had managed to brush him off, to tell him no and move on. This time, Shiro caved.

 

And it was so  _ easy  _ to take Keith into his arms, to cup his soft cheeks and press their lips together like it was his life force, like Keith’s hot breath pouring into his mouth was Shiro’s only way of living. Kissing Keith made him feel alive, made him feel completely and utterly loved. No one...no one else could possible make him feel this way.

 

Shiro broke away briefly, just enough for him to suck in a sharp breath. “Keith…” Shiro groaned and Keith’s palms pressed flat against his chest, seeking purchase as Shiro’s mouth seemed to make Keith feel weak. “Keith…” Shiro breathed again before sinking his lips back on Keith’s, opening Keith’s mouth with his tongue.

 

_ This, this, this,  _ Keith screamed in his head, shaking right down to the core. It hadn’t been their first kiss, but it had been  _ years. _ Long, insufferable years of pining and wishing and hoping they could have their youth back, to live in those days where the universe didn’t matter. 

 

Mid-kiss, Keith shifted, pushing Shiro’s shoulders flat against the bed and climbing on top of him, straddling Shiro’s hips. Their lips hardly parted, only seeking air before diving back in to taste what they had missed for too long. Keith whimpered, squeezing his thighs against Shiro. There was nothing more that Keith had ever wanted.

 

Keith reached up to his cheeks, hands over Shiro’s. He gently wrapped his fingers around them, bringing them down Keith’s body, across his neck, his waist...settling right on his hips. Shiro was unsure; Keith could still tell. But Keith was adamant, pressing his hands warmly there, begging to be held by him.

 

“I love you, Shiro.” Keith spoke when they parted, lips cherry red, his cheeks a matching blushing shade. “And I know you love me. But you need to stop treating me like a child. I keep losing you but I never had you to begin with...Shiro...you keep slipping through my fingers.” He sighed deeply, rolling his hips in meaning. “I know you’re troubled. I know you’re healing. But please...please grab on tight to me before I slip away from you.”

 

Shiro tried to speak but only a choked sob left his lips. He was absolutely terrible for putting Keith into a void of never knowing what was between them, never knowing if he would ever come back. “I...right now...I…”

 

“I’m not asking for you to drop everything for me. I just want...no, I  _ need _ you to rely on me more. Shiro, I’m here for you. I want to know when you’re troubled...I want to know when you’re hurting...I want to know these things so I can  _ be there by your side _ . Just like how you were there for me when I needed it most...when I was young and stupid and aimless.” Keith in turn cupped Shiro’s cheeks, looking into his eyes, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. “You  _ saved _ me Shiro...let me save  _ you. _ ”

 

As he watched Keith cry, Shiro couldn’t help but to do the same. “I’m sorry, Keith.” He sobbed, voice muddled as Keith ran soothing hands through his scalp. “I’m so sorry Keith…” He took a deep, shaky breath. “Keith...please... _ save me… _ ”

 

Keith leaned down and gingerly kissed Shiro, a soft reminder that they were not alone. “As many times as it takes...Takashi...as many times as it takes…”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think :)


End file.
